


Each Action Has A Reaction

by SamClark1988



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamClark1988/pseuds/SamClark1988
Summary: In this story, Clark is 14 and Lex is 20. Clark and Lex hear the rumors about each other and react differently.  Clark realizes that Lex is afraid, and so he comes up with a plan to help Lex overcome that fear. Does it work? Read the story to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, even though I wish I owned these people, I don't and I never will. :-(
> 
> Second, but just as important. I owe the completion of this story to the people that made these two videos. I had writer's block on this story until I saw these videos. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kobNERpa4g  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1zYPLkq8I8

It was Clark’s first day of his freshman year in high school. As soon as he walked over to talk to Lana, he felt his legs weaken, and the next thing he knew, he was headed for the ground. He couldn’t have been more embarrassed if he tried. He was never going to get Lana if he couldn’t even stand up around her. Once she was gone, he stood up and gathered his books that he had dropped. He went to his classes and was thankful that he only had English with Lana. He didn’t think the year could have started off any worse. He never imagined how wrong he was.  
  
After school was over, he was in no hurry to get home. He knew that the first question out of his parent’s mouths would be to ask him how school had gone. He didn’t want to tell them that he already made a fool of himself his first day as a freshman, so he went to Loeb bridge instead. As he gazed out over the river, he forgot all of his troubles. It was as if no one else existed, and for a moment he was completely happy. That was until he heard the screech of tires. He turned around just in time to see a car coming straight at him, and the driver’s panicked expression through the windshield.  
  
As soon as Clark hit the water, he realized that he was unharmed and immediately swam to the car, ripped open the roof and pulled the driver out. He performed CPR and watched as the man coughed up water. The first words the man ever said to him were “I could have sworn I hit you”. Clark replied “If you did, I’d be, I’d be dead”. The next thing they both knew, there were medical personnel all around them. They gave both of them blankets, and checked them for injuries. Clark told them that he had dove in and pulled Lex out. Clark’s dad arrived later and quickly whisked him away from the younger Luthor, much to Clark’s dismay.  
  
Once they got home, his mother fretted over him, but not much else was said about the events of the day. The next morning Clark went to school as usual. He had gotten superhearing over the summer, so he heard everything that his classmates said about him. Some of them called him a hero, but others said that he saved Lex just so that he could get Lex to give him favors. Anyone who even remotely knew him would know that wasn’t true. He didn’t say a word however, because there was no humanly way possible that he could have heard them.  
  
Once he arrived home, there was a new truck sitting in the yard. He walked over to his mom when he saw her sitting on the tractor and asked who’s it was. His mom told him that it was a gift from Lex, but his father had the keys. She pulled out a card and handed it to him. “Clark, drive safely, always in your debt. –Maniac in a Porsche.” Clark smiled, tucked the card in his shirt pocket and walked over to talk to his father. His father wouldn’t let him keep the truck, which Clark could deal with, but when his father said that being upset was normal, that pushed Clark over the edge.  
  
He shoved his hand in the wood chipper, and then told his father that he didn’t dive in after Lex’s car, but that it hit him at 60 miles an hour. His father took him up to his fortress, and showed Clark the heart of the ship that he arrived in. Clark was upset, yelled that his dad should have told him sooner, and then he took off. By the time Clark arrived back home, his parents were already in bed. Clark figured it was for the best, so they could start off on a different foot tomorrow. He went upstairs to his room, and went to bed.  
  
The next morning when he had came downstairs; his mom had waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage and blueberry syrup on the table. He ate 2 platefuls before giving her a kiss on the cheek, grabbing his backpack and running to school. It seemed as though there were even more people talking about him saving Lex as there had been yesterday. He tried his best to ignore them, but it was really hard. He wanted to snap and tell them that if it would have been them, he would have done the same thing because that’s just how he was. He couldn’t though, because they were all the way across the room; just another reminder of how different he was.  
  
When he got home, his dad reminded him that he still had to take the truck back to Lex. Clark told his father that he would take it back right after dinner. When he arrived at Lex’s they had a very interesting conversation, and then they played pool. Once again, by the time that Clark had returned home, his parents were in bed. He was glad because that gave him time to go to his fortress and think. He woke up to the light streaming through the barn window. He went inside and got ready for school, and then went downstairs to have breakfast. His dad was still out doing chores, so he sat at the table and talked to his mom.  
  
He was walking down the hallway headed to the cafeteria when Chloe pulled him into the Torch office. She told Clark about the rumor circulating about him and Lex dating. Clark didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He knew that this would eventually get to his parents, and his dad would never let him hang out with Lex again. On the other hand, when he thought about it more and more, he realized that he wished that it was true. He thanked Chloe and left. He started to head back to the cafeteria, but realized that he wasn’t hungry anymore, so he went to the library instead.  
  
Eventually the rumors died down. His dad tried to keep him away from Lex, but that just made Clark want to see him more. One day out of the blue, a picture of him and Lex hugging appeared in the paper. The headline claimed that he was the next “Lex-boy”. It had various other pictures of Lex hugging other men. Clark felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest. Once his dad saw the morning paper, he told Clark that if he even tried to go over to Lex’s that he would be grounded until the end of the century. Clark asked his father who would make the produce delivery to the castle. His dad told him that he or Martha would, because Clark was not allowed back there.  
  
Clark tried to reason with his dad, but nothing he said worked. His dad went outside to “work on the tractor”. Martha came downstairs and saw her son with his head in his hands and asked him what was wrong. He handed her the paper, and then told her what his dad had said. She told him that she would talk to his dad and that the crap in the papers, was just that, crap, and it would blow over soon enough. He went to school, but as soon as he arrived, people were taunting him so bad that he went into the office and called his mom. She told him to not give in to them. If she came and picked him up, then that would make them feel like they had won. He told her thank you, hung up the phone and headed back out to face the masses.  
  
By the time he arrived home, he was so thankful that it was the weekend. He was really looking forward to two full days away from everyone. He did chores, and had meals with his parents, but other than that, he stayed in his fortress. He knew that there was no way that he could go see Lex. His father would blow a gasket. He didn’t have to wait long because on Sunday night Lex came to see him. He noticed that Clark hadn’t been over to the mansion at all in the past week, so he wanted to come by and make sure that everything was ok. Clark told Lex about what his father said. Lex said to give it some time and it would blow over. Clark was thankful that his parents had already gone to bed. He and Lex sat up in the loft talking for what seemed like forever. Once Lex looked at his watch and saw that it was 4 AM, he told Clark that he was about to leave before Clark’s father woke up and threatened him with his shotgun.  
  
Over the next couple of weeks the rumor mill mostly quieted down. There was an occasional whisper here and there, but other than that nobody said anything about his friendship with Lex. At the end of that week, Clark asked his dad if he could go over to Lex’s on Friday night. He could tell that his dad was getting ready to say no when his mom stepped in. “Clark needs more than one best friend honey.” Martha said to Jonathan. “Fine, you can leave after dinner, but you have to be back by midnight.” His dad relented. Clark smiled and ran over to give his mom a hug. “Thanks mom.” He yelled as he ran out the door up to his loft.  
  
By the time dinner came around on Friday, Clark was a nervous wreck. Being away from Lex for 2 weeks had given Clark time to think about what everyone had been saying. He told himself that spending time with Lex would help him realize whether he had feelings for him or not. As soon as he was finished with dinner, he raced upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. He must have changed his outfit a dozen different time, but fifteen minutes later he was running out the door after telling his parents goodbye.  
  
When he arrived at the castle, he took a deep breath to try to help compose himself. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Five seconds later, the door swung open to reveal a middle aged man in a tuxedo. “You must be Master Clark. Master Lex is awaiting your arrival in his office.” The man said to Clark. Clark just nodded and followed the man up the stairs. Once the man had announced to Lex that Clark had arrived, the man turned and disappeared as quick as he had appeared.  
  
Clark and Lex exchanged pleasantries, before Lex asked Clark what he wanted to do for the evening. “How about some pool? I never got to beat you the day that dad made me return the truck.” Clark said. “Ok, pool it is.” Lex replied as he walked over to the rack to grab two sticks. Over the next hour, Clark lost 5 games in a row. He didn’t care much though, because he was just having fun. As soon as they got tired of playing pool Lex asked Clark if he would like to see his media room. Clark told Lex that would be cool, so they went downstairs. As soon as Clark saw the enormous room full of DVDs, he was insanely jealous. “Man I wish I had this on the farm.” He told Lex.  
  
Lex let Clark pick out a DVD and put it in the DVD player. Lex called his staff and asked them to bring down some popcorn, which arrived about 10 minutes into the movie. They were both so engrossed in the movie, that neither one of them noticed the other one reach into the bowl until it was too late. Their hands, which were slick with butter, collided against each other. Clark jumped back as though he had been burned. Lex mentally took note of that, and went back to watching the movie. Once it was over, Clark told Lex that his parents said that he had to be back at 10, thanked him for the evening and quickly walked out.  
  
Clark ran home at superspeed and didn’t stop until he was in his fortress. He x-rayed the house and thanked whatever gods there were that his parents didn’t wait up for him. He was really hyperventilating. The moment that his and Lex’s hands had collided in the bowl, he had felt his cock twitch. He was certain now that he indeed did have feelings for Lex. As soon as he realized that, his face fell into a frown and he mumbled to himself. “Yeah, like some rich billionaire is ever going to fall for a small town farm boy.” Little did he know that at that exact moment, Lex was thinking almost the exact same thing about him.  
  
After Clark had abruptly rushed out, Lex went up to his room, discarded his clothes and headed for the bathroom. He really needed a shower bad. He turned on the water and let the steam heat up the bathroom, as he turned the music on his Bluetooth shower radio. He turned it up as loud as it would go and stepped into the shower. He stood under the spray of the water for at least 5 minutes, just letting his mind drift. He felt his lower anatomy start to rise to the occasion, and so he picked up the soap and lathered himself up.  
  
After Lex had taken care of his needs and showered off, he climbed out and got dressed. He grabbed the keys to the Lamborghini and was out the door. The drive to Metropolis gave him time to think. When he pulled up the plain gray brick building, he knew exactly what he wanted. As he walked in, he was greeted by Heidi. “Lex, it’s a pleasure to see you. Where have you been recently?” She asked. “You know how dear old dad gets rid of things that he doesn’t care for. He exiled me to Smallville.” Lex replied. “Well, it’s good to have you back. What can I do for you tonight?” Heidi said.  
  
“I need an 18 year old male with dark brown hair and emerald eyes, and build like a brick shit house.” Lex said as though it was something he said everyday in a normal conversation. “Give me 10 minutes.” Heidi said before turning and walking away. 10 minutes later, true to her word, she was back with the person that Lex had requested. Lex took the man’s hand and guided him to one of the various rooms in the back of the building. As soon as Lex had shut and locked the door behind him, the man asked Lex for the rules. Lex told the man that he was only to answer to the name of Clark, and then he handed the man a bottle and told him to go take a shower, and put the shampoo all over his body.  
  
As soon as the man was finished in the shower, he walked back out and presented himself to Lex. “So, how do I smell?” The man asked as he leaned in close to Lex. “Perfect.” Lex replied after he had taken a big whiff of the apple scent that was coming off the man. Lex grabbed the man’s hand and led him over to the couch to sit down.  
As soon as they had sat down Lex turned to the man and said, “So, Clark how are things on the farm?” The man replied, “Full of chickens, cows, shit and hay” and then let out a laugh. “That great, huh?” Lex asked. “So, why did you call me over tonight Lex?” The man pretending to be Clark asked. “I’ve been doing some thinking recently, and I’ve come to realize how I feel about you. I tried to fight it for the longest time, but I can’t fight it anymore.” Lex said.  
  
“Well, it’s about time. I’ve been waiting for you to make a move.” The Clark look-a-like said to Lex. “I was afraid that you wouldn’t return my feelings.” Lex replied. “You have no clue how long I have wanted this.” The Clark look-a-like said as he leaned over to kiss Lex. They made out for a few minutes before Lex lead the man to the bed. Once they were done, Lex didn’t even look at the man as he told him to leave the room. He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and cried.

Once he had composed himself, he walked out of the room, and paid the woman at the front desk before leaving. He climbed in his car and pulled the door shut when he heard someone say. “Why didn’t you say something to me?” His head whipped around so quickly that he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. “Clark! How did you get into my car?” He asked. “Quit avoiding my question Lex. Why didn’t you tell me how you felt about me?” Clark questioned him again.

“There is nothing to say Clark. You are 14, and you live in a small Kansas town. It’s not worth the statutory rape charges or homophobia.” Lex replied. “You could have at least told me so that I didn’t feel so alone.” Clark said. “What should I have said Clark? I can just see the conversation now. ‘Hey Clark, I think I kind of like you as more than a friend, but I’m not really good at showing emotions.’ You would reply. ‘Lex, I’m flattered, but I’m straight, not to mention, I’m 14.’ Then I would say. ‘Yeah I kind of figured that the wholesome farmboy would be straight, but a man can dream. As far as you being 14 goes, I have some damn good lawyers’  
  
“There is no way that conversation could have gone anywhere good.” Lex said. “Try me.” Was the only reply Clark made. “Clark, I am not going to ‘try you’. You are 14, and there is no way in hell that you are gay or even bi.” Lex said, and was shocked to see Clark getting angry. “You don’t know how I feel, so don’t you dare trying to tell me that I’m not gay or bi! As far as me being 14 goes, I have no clue how old I really am. My parents just picked a day off the calendar. I could already be 16 for all we know.” Clark almost shouted.  
  
Only the lessons that Lex’s father had taught him kept him with a poker face. Inside he was shocked at Clark’s outburst. “Clark, all crushes fade eventually. One day you will wake up and realize that you don’t feel that way about me anymore.” Lex said. He thought that by making light of Clark’s feelings for him, he could save Clark, so that he would not have to deal with Lex and the issues that constantly surrounded him. God knows he wanted Clark so bad, but he didn’t want to destroy Clark like he thought he would if they were more than friends.

Clark leaned over until he was an inch away from Lex’s face. He saw Lex’s adams apple move when he swallowed. Clark knew that Lex was nervous now. ‘Good.’ Clark thought, before he said to Lex. “I will not tell you again to STOP telling me the way that I feel! You are not me, and you never will be. Don’t talk to me ever again until you can tell me what YOU feel.” Clark said with his voice as cold as ice. He got out of the car, and ran around a building, and then he took off at superspeed. By the time Lex got around the side of the building, Clark was gone. “Shit.” Lex swore to himself as he got back in the car. He drove around looking for Clark for 2 hours. When he didn’t find him, he finally drove back to the castle in Smallville.

The next week felt like a lifetime for Clark. He thought that Lex would eventually see what he was missing and come to the farm to talk. He got the shock of his life when Friday after school, he walked into the Talon with Chloe and Pete and saw Lex sitting at the counter with a female companion. He felt as though his heart had completely stopped beating and dropped out of his chest. He quickly said to his friends “Hey guys, I forgot that dad said he needed me to help him with a fence. I’ll see you later.” Before they could even respond, he had turned and ran out the door of the Talon. Lex didn’t have to see Clark to know that he had been there. Lex could feel him, but by the time that he looked up, Clark was nowhere to be seen.

In less than two minutes, he was sitting on the couch in his loft crying. He must have lost track of time, because the next thing he knew, he heard his mother’s voice calling him for dinner. “I’ll be right there mom.” He yelled. A few seconds later, he heard her receding footsteps as she headed back toward the house. He got up off the couch, and walked over to his desk to grab a box of tissues out of the drawer. Once he had cleaned up any trace of his tears, he walked down the stairs to head inside the house.

All through dinner, he could feel the stares that his parents were giving him, but he just ignored them. When he finally couldn’t take it anymore, he said “May I please be excused?” Martha was the one to answer. “Are you sure that you’re ok honey? You barely touched your dinner, and that’s very much unlike you.” “I’m fine mom, I just have a lot of homework that I’m concerned about.” He replied. She could tell that he was lying, but she let it go because she knew that she and Jonathan had raised him well, and he would come to them when he felt ready. “Yeah, you can be excused Clark.” She replied. He got up, put his plate in the sink and walked out.

He went up to his fortress and laid down on his couch. He could feel the tears slipping from his eyes, but unlike last time, this time he was silent. There were no sobs, only empty silence, which seemed to be eerily fitting for the situation. He felt as though he had been laying there for hours, but when he looked at his watch, he saw that only one hour had passed. He got up and walked over to his desk so that he could get on his computer. He started doing homework, but quickly got distracted by articles he read about Lex. It seemed as though everyone knew about him and his new girlfriend. ‘Just another way to prove how straight he is.’ Clark thought.

He wished that there was something that he could do to get his mind off of Lex. He hated having to watch every little thing that he did. He looked at the clock and saw that it was close to 8 PM, and then he x-rayed the house to see where his parents were. He saw them already in bed sleeping. He knew that they wouldn’t wake up until around 5 AM, and he didn’t think that he would be able to get any sleep any time soon, so he decided to run to Metropolis to see if there was anything there that was more interesting than Smallville.

He quickly found one of the more popular clubs, proceeded to x-ray it, and then sped in, unnoticed by the guards, to the bathroom. He sat at a table in the corner and just watched people for a couple of minutes. Once he noticed that the people who were wearing green wristbands were getting drinks, but the people wearing blue did not, he quickly ran over to the door and plucked up a green band and went to the bathroom to put it on. He came back out, sat down at the bar and ordered himself a drink. He heard someone behind him tell the bartender to put it on his tab, and felt a shiver run through his body.

He turned around quickly and said “Lex, what are you doing here?” “April is out of town on some business, so I decided to come see what my old haunts were up to. However, I think that I should be asking you that question, because I highly doubt that your parents know that you are here and not in bed on the farm.” Lex replied. At the mention of Clark’s parents, his attitude completely changed. “Fuck you Lex. You made it very clear that you wanted to have nothing to do with me, so I don’t even know why you came over here to talk to me.”

Lex could not hide the shock that was evident on his face because of Clark’s language, but he recovered quickly as he said. “One, maybe in your dreams, but you’re still too young and two, because you are my friend, and I don’t like the way we left things last time.” Clark replied quickly. “That was on you. I asked you why you didn’t tell me about how you felt, and you tried to put words in my mouth. I thought that you would eventually get over it, and tell me how you feel, but then I walk into the Talon and see you with a woman who was almost in your lap, and it hurt so bad I couldn’t take it. I went home and cried for hours. It was like you were saying to everyone, “Look at me, I’m Lex Luthor and I’m as straight as a board.” You showed me then that you didn’t give a damn about how I felt, so you can just go off and be with your girlfriend, I’m good.” Clark said before he got up quickly and used just a touch of superspeed to get him outside before Lex.

He quickly looked around, and then took off. As soon as Lex got out the door of the club, he looked around and felt a repeat of his and Clark’s performance last week. “Shit, fuck, damn!!!” Lex yelled out loud, which got him some looks from people passing by, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to find Clark and try to talk some sense into him. He drove around until dawn looking for Clark. The only reason he gave up and went to the penthouse was because he knew Clark would be at home doing his chores. Clark was not the kind of person who would intentionally worry his parents.

When Lex got to the penthouse, he immediately went to work. He knew that he would never be able to go to sleep with his brain running a hundred miles an hour. He didn’t even realize that it was lunch time until his butler came and asked him if he would like something to eat. He was about to refuse, until he realized that he had never eaten breakfast this morning, and he was really hungry from being up all night. He told the butler yes, thanked him, and then dismissed him.

At the same time, Clark was out in the back forty mending a fence while Jonathan was heading to the house to get a glass of water where Martha was baking. As he came up behind her, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Martha turned around in his arms and looked up at him. “Has Clark said anything to you about something being wrong with him?” Martha asked her husband. “No, why?” Jonathan replied.

“Because, the night that he didn’t eat his dinner, I could tell that his eyes were red and puffy as if he had previously been crying, and the excuse that he was worried about his homework was nothing but a lie. There is something else going on, but for some reason he doesn’t feel as though he can trust us to tell us what it is.” Martha answered.

“I don’t think it has anything to do with him not trusting us. If it is as big of a deal to him as you think it is, then he probably feels as though he is helping us by keeping it to himself. Clark is a smart boy. He knows that we get worried every time that a new gift pops up. We have to trust that we raised him right, and that he knows if he needs anything that he can come to us. I don’t give a damn if he sprouted horns. It might take some getting used to, but he’s still our son, and I’ll love him regardless.” Jonathan stated. Martha just nodded. She agreed with her husband whole heartedly.

They didn’t realize that Clark had heard most of the conversation, because he had finished repairing the fence, and was on his way to the house to get something to drink when his superhearing caught his name. The next thing he knew, he heard everything that they were saying about him. For a minute, it made him smile, until he realized that the reason they were probably talking was because of the other night at dinner, and then he frowned as he remembered why he was so upset.

He liked Lex, and he knew that Lex liked him, but Lex was too scared to admit it. At that thought, it was like a light bulb was switched on inside of Clark’s head. He finally realized what he had to do to get Lex to stop being afraid. He sat down at his desk and grabbed a notebook and a pen and went to work. He didn’t even hear his dad come up the stairs, until he was in the loft with him.

“What ya’ doing son?” Jonathan asked. “Just working on some homework that’s due on Monday.” Clark replied. He really did hate lying to his parents, but he felt that the less they knew, the better. “It’s time for dinner. Can you take a break?” Jonathan asked. “Yes sir.” Clark replied as he put down the notebook, and walked out of the barn with his dad.

After he had rushed through dinner, he asked his parents if he could be excused. They looked at him with concern, but they eventually said yes. He knew that they would probably be talking about him after he walked out, but he was too worried about his plans to really care otherwise.

As soon as he got to the barn, he continued writing his letter to Lex. When he was finally done, he looked at the clock and saw that three hours had passed. He didn’t even want to think about how long it would have taken him if he didn’t have superspeed. He placed it in a plain envelope and put it in the front cover of the book that Lex had given him, and then went into the house and went to bed.

Through out the next week, school seemed to drag by, but while he was on the farm, he put all of his energy into his chores. By the time Friday evening came around, he was a nervous wreck. As his family was sitting around the dinner table, he asked them if he could go to Lex’s after they were finished eating. His dad was the first one to speak up. “Why do you want to go over to Luthor’s place? Why don’t you go over to Pete’s instead?” Jonathan asked with a distasteful look on his face. “Lex is my friend too, and I haven’t spent any time with him lately, like I have with Pete and Chloe. I even spent all week around here doing every chore that I could think of. Please dad?” Clark almost begged. “Fine, but no use of your powers, and you be back by midnight. Deal?” Jonathan said. “Yes sir. May I be excused?” Clark replied. “Yes, you may.” Jonathan said.

Clark went up to his fortress and retrieved the letter that he had put in the book. He very neatly wrote Lex’s name on the outside of the envelope, sealed it, and then placed it in his bookbag. When he got to the mansion, he looked at his watch and saw that it was 7 PM. ‘Five hours should be enough’ he thought to himself as he walked up the steps to ring the doorbell. It seemed like forever to Clark when the door was finally opened.

“Ah, hello young Master Kent.” James said. “Hello James. Is Lex available?” Clark asked. “Yes sir. I believe he is in his office.” James replied. “Is April there as well?” Clark asked. The butler’s face quickly flashed a look of distaste before he answered. “No, she is still out of town.” He answered. Clark heard the butler mutter ‘thank goodness’ but he didn’t reply because it was so low that there was no way Clark would have heard without his superhearing. “Thanks James. I’ll show myself up.” Clark said. The butler nodded, and closed the door as Clark made his way up the stairs.

As he stood in front of the door to Lex’s office, he briefly contemplated turning around and superspeeding out because he was so nervous. He took in a huge breath of air and knocked on the door. “Come in.” He heard Lex’s voice answer from the other side. He slowly pushed open the door and walked inside. Lex looked up from his paperwork. Clark saw the brief flash of surprise on Lex’s face, before he quickly covered it with the usual Luthor mask.

“Clark. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Lex asked, as if they had not been at odds with each other lately. “I finally realized why you never told me the way you feel about me, and why you’ve been acting like you have.” Clark replied. Lex kept his usual Luthor mask on, giving nothing away as he asked. “What is that, Clark?” “Here, I wrote it all down.” Clark said as he reached into his bag, pulled out the envelope and handed it to Lex.

Lex opened it and began to read. It was in this moment that Clark was glad that he had perfect recall of things he had seen. He could remember every last detail of that letter. “Dear Lex, it’s funny that I started the letter out that way, because you are dear to me, but the night in your car when I asked you why you didn’t tell me, you looked like a deer caught in headlights, haha. Anyway, I wrote this letter because I realized why you didn’t say anything to me about how you feel. You once told me that on your first trip to Smallville, you were in the helicopter and your dad told you to open your eyes. You had them shut because you had a fear of heights. He told you that Luthors aren’t afraid, they don’t have that luxury. I realized that by you trying to tell me how I feel you were doing two things. You weren’t telling me how you felt, and you were trying to scare me away because you were scared at the possibility of actually having true feelings for someone. Your dad has also tried to get you to believe that Luthors don’t have friends, or don’t love anyone or anything. That’s not true either. When I started thinking more about the way we are versus the way you are with other people, I started realizing that you gave me smiles and looks that you didn’t give anyone else. You don’t allow anyone to get within six feet of you, except for me. Most of the people you know only care about what your name or your money can get them, but I don’t and you don’t know what to do about that. It confuses you. I think that the reason that you were so obsessed with finding out my secret, not because you wanted to exploit me, but because you wanted to protect me. It took me a while to understand why, but now I see the truth. Did you know that the first time we met was not on the riverbank, but right after the meteor shower? My parents picked you and your father up and drove you to the hospital. During the ride, I was compelled to reach over and touch your face. You reacted to that by falling asleep; I guess because you felt safe. Did you know that I can pick your heartbeat and skeletal structure out of anyone in a large crowd? I’ll tell you more about that later, but I think the reason that I can was because when I first touched you, it was like I was claiming you as mine. This next part is rather embarrassing for me to admit, so I’m glad that I don’t have to say it out loud. I have tried thinking about Lana when I get off, but it doesn’t work. When I start thinking about you it’s like all my synapses start firing at the same time and I come faster than I can run. The point to all this is, you can either keep on being scared and we won’t get anywhere, or you can get over it, and we can soar to the stars together, forever, quite literally.”

Clark knew the moment Lex was finished reading the letter, because he could sense his breathing and heartbeat change, and it was like he could feel Lex warring with himself over what he should do. As Lex got up and started to walk around his desk, Clark started to get scared. Lex’s patented Luthor mask was back on and Clark couldn’t guess what Lex was about to do. Lex strode right over to Clark, grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him, hard. Clark felt himself smiling like a dork, and then he started kissing Lex back. By the time they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily and grinning like Cheshire cats. “Damn.” Clark said. “Yeah, I think that about sums it up.” Lex replied as he pulled Clark back in for another kiss.


End file.
